Saiyan reborn: A change in tails
by gogeta408
Summary: The shaky sequel will now being. And to give important advice before you read. I suck at sequels. Gomen, it will go unfinished till I find the right way to write the story.


It is time... I didn't think, and still don't think I could do that.

Here is the sequel to the long saga of... Saiyan reborn: a change of tails.

Chapter 1

Wind howled as trees were uprooted. The sky dark with lightening clouds as two bright beams of energy clashed in the sky.

It was a fight for the fate of the world. At the bottom. 4 teen's at the age of 12 battled to defeat an unbeatable foe, and a friend.

In the sky was a teen with bright spiky red crimson hair. His body warped with demonic energy.

The teen was Son Goku. But the one in control was his inner demon named. Ukog Nos.

As rocks flew across the land away from the battling energies. One person, a girl with pink hair, who lay knelt on the floor. Her hand's gripping black hilted weapon. In front of her and protecting her was a barrier.

She was having an inner struggle with the two guardian's of the blade's she carried. Both wanting her to do something she didn't want to do.

Take the life of the one she held close. Or let the world perish.

But... In a last attempt to get through. Liger... Goku's weapons. Gave her that final push. So in that instant she gathered chakra to her feet and jumped with all the power of Ryu, her blade. Behind her.

She appeared before Ukog, her arm's back as the blade screeched to life. Ukog and Sakura made eye contact before Sakura drew her blade up.

Ukog could only remain frozen in place as Sakura swung down.

XXXXXX

Deep... Deep within the darkness... Behind a locked down. A small dim glowing light shone.

The light came from the body of the one forced from control. He was son Goku.

'What's that...' Goku's eyes slowly opened as they saw a white dot shine bright. 'Light... Is that light?'

'That's right... I'm trapped here... I'm being let free?' Slowly a figure appeared in the light as it dived to him in the black water like space. Goku's eyes squinted.

'I know that person...' Slowly the figure appeared. 'I do know here...'

"Sakura..." Goku spoke as his right arm rose slowly. Sakura's hand stretched out to him. The girl gripped Goku's body and hugged him tight.

And in that instant, Goku's eyes shot open as everything came back to him. And Sakura exploded into pink particles. They began to swirl in the water and slowly Goku became aware of everything he was forgetting.

'I remember now... I know who I am...'

"I am Son Goku... A super saiyan!" Goku roared as his energy burst free and shone in the darkness. Behind Goku's a large figure glowed.

"**Kakarotto...**" Goku turned and blinked as what he saw was a large glowing red being, began to shrink in size. The body become human and form a large muscular build with spiky hair. Red eye's glowed.

"Who are you?"

"**I am Kyuubi... But, it is time you know who I really am... And after all these years of being a mindless demon, I finally remember who I was... I am...!!!**"

In that instant a burst of golden red energy sprung to life. Goku covered his eyes and they widened as he knew who it was.

The white pants with the red cloth hung at the back. The gold bracelets and belt. The neck pendent.

Though he may have red hair and red eyes, followed by a red fox tail. Goku knew who he was looking at.

"Brolly..." The energy faded.

"**That's right Kakarotto... I am Brolly! After centuries of being stuck as that mindless fox. I am free!**" Slowly the dark space began to crack.

"**But sadly... We can't talk much longer.**"

"Why are you here? What happened to you?" Goku asked. "And why are more sane that the last time we met?" Goku asked.

"**You know why I'm here... How I am the Kyuubi is simple... I evolved. Our saiyan race evolved. And why I'm sane? Easy... I'm no longer forced under the mental strain of my saiyan powers. But... I will still crush a world beneath me if I wish. But this is neither the time nor place.**" Brolly turned to leave.

"Where you going?"Goku called.

"**Away... There is something you need to complete for me Kakarotto.**"

"What?"

"**Defeat me.**" Brolly said vanishing. Goku blinked as red strands over energy began to grip his body.

"**I will evolve your limit. But you will need to control. Once you have, you will find me... And defeat me. If not... I will destroy the world and all those you hold close. I'll be watching...**" Goku gasped as the energy engulfed him.

Outside Goku's body. Ukog glowed an in that instant... Exploded into a bright inferno. As Sakura was blown back, a red sphere of energy saved her as she fell down into the river below.

The genin watched as two smoke streaks of smoke flow across the sky. They turned to where Sakura landed and went to find her. Lee quickly dived into the water to find Sakura as Hinata used the last amount of chakra left and searched for the girl.

"He's got her." Hinata spoke as her Byakugan faded. She then lowered her chi as the gold aura faded, her eyes turned back to the light violet sphere's. Her hair returned to its dark blue colour and as she returned to normal, she collapsed to one knee.

"Is it.... That exhausting?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Not normally... But it's because I've been in that form too long. I still need more practice." Lee gasped as he pulled Sakura out the water.

The group made their way back to the top of the cliff before they began to wake Sakura.

But... Before they could attempt to wake her, the ground shook under a shockwave. A bright red beam fired into the air and then spiralled out into a red tornado. The group remained frozen under the energy that fell on them. It shook them to their core and slowly they saw a figure rise to the sky. It was a large figure.

And as quickly as they saw him. He vanished, energy and all.

"What... Was that?" Sasuke muttered in shook.

"That energy..." Garra muttered. 'So demonic... And so powerful...'

Sakura groaned as she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see everyone standing round her. "Did we...?" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah... We're still alive... But we need to go check something. Can you stand?" Lee asked. Sakura was slowly helped up, but her body was still shaky from the events. Hinata got Sakura's arm over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Goku's body exploded in two and out of one of the two discarded points. Something strong and demonic appeared from one of the locations. We're going to see what other location holds. You never know." Sakura looked to Sasuke who had a small smile.

"Goku maybe there." Sakura's eyes widen as she hoped what Sasuke said was true.

"Then what we waiting for..." Sakura said as the group began to walk through the forest to the location.

The time it took was near ten minutes as Sakura wanted to be there when they found what landed.

Even though some were worried about what they would find. Garra had been sensing the energy in that area.

And he couldn't find Goku's... But there was something. He just hoped this wasn't going to make things worse if Goku wasn't there.

Slowly they came up to an impact zone where the trees had been rooted up. As they climbed over they followed the impact's trench it dug up.

When they reached the end, they found tree's to be collapsed on the area.

"Goku!" Sakura called staggering over. The group followed and quickly moved trees. As they reached the centre. The group froze at what they found.

"What the..."

XXXXX

It was late at night with the moon reflecting in through a window to the konoha hospital.

'Ugh...' Goku groaned as he stretched. 'I feel like I've battled Buu one too many times.' Goku blinked as he began to notice something. He squinted his eyes.

"Ugh... My vision must be horrible, everything is so big..."

"Goku, you're awake." Goku turned his head but found it rather hard. "Sakura..." Goku said looking at the girl.

"You feeling ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... But I feel really weird. And my vision is all funny. You're so big."

"Er well you see..." Sakura muttered as Goku glanced to everyone else sleeping. Sakura picked something up and put what Goku now saw was a mirror. "Something's happened."

"What...!!!" The genin who were snoozing in the medical bed's jumped. They had been moved to the same room, even with minor injuries they had to stay one night. The light's flicked on as they quickly turned to Goku.

"What's..." Goku could only blink as he looked at the fox in the mirror. "Hehe... I'm dreaming right." Sakura frowned.

"Goku..." Sakura spoke as Goku just stepped backwards.

"Yeah that's right... It's got to be a dream, I'm not a fox. No way am I..." Goku stated as he reached the edge.

"Goku!" Sakura called as Goku yelped falling back. Luckily Goku was brought back up by sand.

"Sorry Goku... But it's no dream." Garra spoke.

"But how am I..." Goku blinked.

'**I will evolve your limit. But you will need to control. Once you have, you will find me... And defeat me. If not... I will destroy the world and all those you hold close. I'll be watching...**'

"Brolly..." Goku muttered. "You did this to me." Goku said as he pawed his head. "That teme... Wait." Goku blinked. He was quiet a minute.

"My chi's different..." Goku muttered.

"We almost didn't think it was you... But."

"_I told them._" Goku froze as behind him, Liger floated looking at the fox.

"Liger..." Goku spoke turning to the blade. Liger smirked.

"_Quiet the state... Son Goku. What has happened to you?_"

"Brolly... Or rather Kyuubi did this."

"Kyuubi?" Sakura spoke.

"Hai..."

"_He has evolved Goku's saiyan blood._"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"_The saiyan blood, is one based of the apes. Brolly... seems to have evolved into what you know as Kyuubi. Goku's memory has shown me that Brolly it the legendary super saiyan. With near infinite power. It seems that has turned him into the infinite chakra beast known as Kyuubi._"

"Yeah... But I have to train and regain my power's. And defeat Brolly." Goku said.

"_Son Goku... You will not have much time for that._"

"Why?"

Instantly Goku's, Sakura's and Sasuke's weapon's glowed and floated by Liger.

"_With all three weapon's now in control. You must leave and find all the artefacts. Sasuke still needs to find his pendent's. You two need to go find the rest of your artefacts. You have little time now._"

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"_Three years... That is all you have left. The world will then begin to fall into darkness... And then be wiped out._"

"Three year's... But..." Goku sighed.

'Great... I have to regain my form and fight brolly, Find these artefacts...'

"But what about the world now. Yes Lee, Garra, Sasuke, Hiro and Hinata are stronger. But they may not stand a chance against what I faced on our last mission. They are strong. With no true super saiyan's..."

"I can help with that." The group froze and turned to the window. Karin sat on a cloud facing the ninja in the room.

"Karin-sensei." Goku spoke turning. Karin looked at Goku.

"You seem to be having trouble,.. But I prepared for this." Karin turned to the moon seeing as it was late at night.

"I will return in the morning with Mr. Popo. Please be ready Goku. And bring your friends." With that, Karin took off.

"Err... What was that about?" Sasuke asked. Goku turned back to them.

"I'll explain later. For now, rest." Goku lay back down as the light turned off. Goku blinked as his bed mattress tilted. He glanced up to Sakura who glanced to him. Goku moved across.

"Go on then." Goku said as Sakura lay down.

"Thanks..." As she lay there she could feel Goku wondering about. "Something wrong?"

"I can't find the best way to sleep... It's not easy." Sakura reached over to Goku.

"Here..." She held onto the front of Goku's legs and cupped the rear legs. She then rested Goku on her chest.

"You'll be fine there. Night." Sakura said.

"Night..." Goku muttered as Sakura went to sleep. If it wasn't for his black fur, his face would be bright red.

But, everyone's been through a lot it seemed. So Goku didn't bother to question about it and laying his head down fell asleep.

The morning came and Tsunade was giving everyone a check up. Hiro... Was busy talking to Goku?

"So what's it feel like?" Goku sat down and scratched his head with his foot.

"I've found new ways to scratch myself. Which is fun... But I'm getting these stupid animal urges... I've watched my mouth out twice this morning for... Grooming..." Goku said annoyed.

"Hehe... Ugh..." Hiro said with a chuckle. The door burst open at that moment.

"Where are they?!" The group blinked as Kim stood there. An exhausted Iwane behind her.

"So... Tired..." Iwane said before collapsing. Hiro blinked.

"Kim-chan..." Hiro was gripped hold and shaken.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Kim yelled. "I was worried sick, the ground was shaking... I thought this was the end!! And you go off running to save the world and don't even say good bye?! What kind of guy are you?!"

"You know... He could answer if you let him go..." Goku spoke as Kim blinked at Goku. She released Hiro and looked closer at Goku.

"It can't be, Goku?" Goku grinned.

"In the fur..." Kim stood strait.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I would like to know as well..." Tsunade asked entering. "But first..." She held up a note pad. "There's something interesting about Goku, beside his new foxy appearance." She walked forward to Goku as she spoke.

"Goku's body is in good condition like any fox should. But, when I looked at Goku's report. He had under developed chakra coils. But it seems this transformation has allowed them to grow. Giving Goku use of chakra."

"Serious?" Goku asked.

"Yep. But we need to do more checks..." Goku shook his head.

"That can wait. Tsunade-sama. I must leave the village and go to the look out."

"Why?"

"I need to see kami-sama there." There was silence.

"Kami...? You mean the kami?" Tsunade asked.

"No... But he's got the title of kami. He lives in a lookout way above the sky. That's where Karin was going to take us."

"And we are here." Goku jumped as Karin spoke. Mr. Popo stood beside him.

"What the devil... Who are you two?" Tsunade asked.

"That's Karin-sama. And that's Mr. Popo. They live at Kami's lookout. They're from my time." Goku made his way over to the widow.

"We'll be back soon. Kami-sama can heal everyone there. Sakura, Hinata. Hop on." Goku said jumping onto the flying carpet.

Below people could only blink at the scene above.

Slowly one by one Hinata, Sakura and quickly followed by the rest of the flying shinobi made there way out the window.

"I will take Hinata-san and Sakura-san on ahead." Mr. Popo spoke.

"We'll be there soon." Karin spoke as the flying carpet vanished.

"That's fast." Lee spoke in surprise.

"Let's go Goku." Garra spoke and the group flew into the sky.

The group was quiet as they flew. Lee blinked as he looked ahead to a small object in the distance.

"Is that..."

"Welcome to kami's lookout!" Goku called as they flew over the top. The genin could only blink as the group landed. Slowly each one touched down and looked about the place.

"It's cold..." Sasuke spoke.

"We are very high in the sky. Look down." Goku said as he walked up to the edge. Each one glanced over and paled before stumbling back.

"The earth... I can see its full size." Garra stammered.

"Welcome." The group blinked and looked to see Gohan... The namek that now over sees the lookout.

"Is that...?" Lee was at a loss for words. The god of their world was green?

"This is Gohan-sama. The namek who watches over the world. He is kami-sama."

"Err... I'm going to have a hard time with this. I was expecting the kami of earth, to be human."

"I understand you will find this hard. But you'll get used to it. Now I suggest you guys go and rest. Gohan will be to you soon and heal you." Mr. Popo walked up.

"Mr. Popo will show you to your room." As the group walked off Goku glanced to the Karin.

"I will have everything ready. You may as well do as you please till everyone is ready Goku." Goku nods.

"I need to clear my head. I need to grasp my chi..." Goku said walking off. Gohan glanced to Karin.

"Things are going to be difficult. You sure he'll be enough."

"He will."

XXXXXX

"Now..." Karin spoke as everyone sat in the room looking at the cat. Goku rested by Sakura. He was unable to draw on his chi yet.

"There are strong new foes slowly growing and Goku had trouble facing one. Kami-sama watched his battle and now, with Goku as he is. It is time I brought someone to help."

"Who?" Goku asked.

"Who? Someone who can take Goku's place till he's back to normal. I made him long before sealing myself away. He was going to be the one to protect the world should Goku never return." Karin glanced back.

"Please enter." The door opened and the group stared in surprise.

"Nice to meet you." The Goku blinked as he looked at the blue 'cat' in his old orange uniform,

"His name... Is Neko majin." Karin spoke. "He will take over for Goku."

"No offence." Sasuke spoke. "He doesn't look that strong." Karin smirked.

"Neko... Show them you're super." Neko growled before a gold aura covered him.

"As you can see... Neko has similar super saiyan power. I'm sure Goku is happy with someone like Neko watching over earth till he's normal again." Goku looked to Neko, then Karin.

"I guess... But I hope he's enough to fight what's down on earth."

"He will. Now... Neko will remain here till otherwise. So if anything happens that you can't face. Neko will head out to help."

"I think this would be helpful. Without Goku. We could be in trouble." Garra spoke as the other's nod.

"Well... I'm tired... I'm heading back to konoha." Hiro spoke. "Then I'm heading back out with Kim. See you later."

"I think it would be best we all return. Let everything settle." The group nods.

Slowly the group, one by one took off back to konoha.

"Neko... majin." Goku muttered as he sat on Sakura's lap. Hinata behind her as the cloud flew through the sky.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Just I never thought they would do something like that. But I guess it was a last resort." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be normal soon. And you can go back to doing the things you want." Goku smiled.

"Thanks..." Sakura smiled. She then had a thought.

"You know Goku... With the fact you'll be a fox for sometime... If you want... You could, live with me? So someone can take care of you." Goku glanced up.

"Err... I don't know. After all... We have to find the artefacts. I doubt we'll have time to stay in konoha."

"I guess..." Sakura muttered.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere...

The location was steeped in darkness... Only candle light lit up the room. But several figures were still shadowed in the darkness.

"So... We have finally gathered after so long... And for what reason much we be gathered?" A male figure spoke.

"You know full well... Considering what happened to our other comrades..." A woman spoke.

"It's hard to believe... Big shock and Gatou... defeated by one boy." Another male spoke.

"And not forget that this child has defeated 'his' creatures... But I guess that could be the only reason why we're here. Isn't that right... Boss." The figures sat around the table glanced up to a large figure sat on a throne.

"**Yes...**" The figure spoke as glowing red eyes shone out. "**Son Goku is a threat to us and we must put a stop to him... That is why you, all my best subordinates, have gathered.**"

"You know using your power slowly kills you... Why bother with this brat? It was big shock's fault and Gatou's from going at him." A woman spoke. She flinched as the large hand of the man crushed the handle on the throne.

"**That is beside the point. He has fallen into our affairs. And we will deal with ones who go against us... but... We will not be alone.**"

"And why would that be?"

"**Besides us, there are others who want Goku. Alive... My spy's say they are called, Akatsuki. And then there is Orochimaru. Who wants this boy dead...**"

"So what do we have to do?"

"**Quite simple... We kill this boy before he gets stronger. The next time he leaves the village. We'll attack and kill him and remove every last piece of him before these two make their move. I want this boy's head before me and I won't have anyone kill him but us.**"

"Great... He's obsessed again..." The woman muttered. "But how are we supposed to beat something your best work couldn't?"

A deep chuckle echoed out. "**Since Gatou's defeat. I have spent the last two month's crafting new creatures. I'm sure you remember it works...?**"

"Err..." One of the women spoke. "I think I wasn't here for that."

"Well of course you wouldn't have been. Seeing as your grandmother was in charge before you took over."

The large figure sighed. "**Fine....**" The woman sighed. "**It all started...**"

"Great... Do you know what this guy is like when he start's his rambling? To put it simple he draws upon the spirits of the dead and turned them into statue's and linked them to our souls. But with his strongest ones beat... we get to what he was trying to say."

"...Sorry..."

XXXXXX (We'll come back later.)

"So... Ukog is dead then... As well as all of the sound five." Orochimaru hissed as Kabuto stood before him.

"It seems so my lord... He never intended to come to you. Just be rid of Goku..."

"And what has happened to him now?"

"It is unclear. But information states he still alive. And something else..."

"And what would that be..."

"Well..."

Let's just say the prisoners didn't sleep well from the loud cackling that echoed the tunnels.

XXXXXX

"So the container is still alive then...?" A figure asked as the group stood on finger's of a giant statue."

"It would seem so... But it has yet to be confirmed if the kyuubi is still contained."

"It will be trouble if it isn't. For we will have trouble trying to retrieve it." The leader took a moment to ponder.

"Keep tabs on the container. We have to find out if the fox is still there or not... But for now we can't make move anyways. Are plans still stay the same. We gather the biju in three years from now. Dismissed." The 9 then vanished from the cave.

XXXXXX

Goku shivered as they all arrived back at the hospital. "Cold?" Sakura asked.

"Nope... But I feel as if someone wants to kill me."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"You not helping."

XXXXXX

"**When I was 7 my grandfather. A strong man for man his age...**"

"Please... Someone kill me now..." One of the women groaned.

"What hell did I unleash upon us?"

XXXXX (Yeah... We'll get back to them.)

A week passed since everyone had visited the look out and Sakura, Sasuke and Goku had fully recovered.

After having word with Tsunade. The team will be leaving on a 3 year trip to gather the artefacts. Each was last minute preparations.

One of which was with Goku. Sakura sat on the bench as she watched Goku.

'Ok... I've had time to practice.... Let's go!' The fox dug its claw's into the ground as chi blazed round him. Goku growled as his fur flicked golden and back. His eyes became green with a black iris.

Goku let out a load howl as his aura turned gold and swirled round him.

"You did it Goku!" Sakura cheered.

"Now for a test run...!!" Goku jumped into the air. He bit his tail and began to spin into a sphere. "Fox wheel!" Goku yelled as he smashed into the rock. Goku bounced back and flipped out of it.

"Oh yeah... I've..." Goku blacked out.

XXXXX

"**And we now get to where we are...**"

'Finally!' The group cheered. The large being pushed a button and the wall slid back. Katana rested on the wall. All different styles.

"**These katana contain your new spirits. From what I gathered from Kuro fighting, if you gain enough control you'll be fine.**"

"Why would you say that? Did he not know of the danger?"

"**Kuro believed you all had one. But he was one of a few that were my test pets. These are the fully refined blades you will carry.**" Slowly each one took one from the wall.

"**Pass them to your lieutenant's. And train. We will not know when Goku will appear.**"

"And if he doesn't?" The man chuckled.

"**If he doesn't... Then when you feel you are ready... Go out and kill him...**"

'You will regret the day you crossed me... Son Goku...'

XXXXX

"Ugh..." Goku groaned as his eyes opened. He blinked as the path before him was moving. And he was bouncing up and down. "What the?"

"Goku... You're awake." Sakura spoke as she and Sasuke came to a stop.

"Yeah... Ugh what happened... Where are we?"

"We're an hour outside Konoha. And you blacked out after your attack." Sakura spoke. Goku hopped down.

"Man... I feel horrible. Guess super saiyan wasn't a good idea. Got some practice to do." Goku blinked as he found a black band round his waist, a shoulder rest round to the right of his neck. Liger rested in a sheath at his side which covered much of his body length.

"It's a custom harness. I'll put your pouch on later. But for now we need to get moving."

"Where too?" Goku asked as they walked.

"With all blades in close quarter's... They can use all their power's together to find the artefacts. My pendent is the first place we need to go." Sasuke stated. Goku nod's.

"Three years... I don't know if I'll be ready."

"Got no choice Sakura." Goku spoke. "We have to step forward and face what we must. And don't worry, I'll protect you." Sakura smiled.

"It's ok. I'm strong enough not to be a burden." Goku blinked as Sakura walked. Goku smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for... Let's pick up the pace." Goku said as he rushed off.

"Ugh... Goku wait up!" Sakura called.

"Damn that saiyan... I just wanted to walk you know!" Sasuke yelled giving chase.

Goku smiled.

'Whatever comes...? I'll be ready for you brolly...'

XXXXXX

And there we go... This is the first of my shaky sequel to Saiyan reborn.

Now this will be a long fic but I would like other people's help.

For starters... As you can see I have two new Akatsuki. If people have ideas for these two it would be nice. Seeing as they'll appear later on in this fic.

The best unique ones will be selected.

Next. There is the thing with my group of mystery people.

It has been a long struggle, but I've decided to use the techniques of the espada from bleach. But the people won't be the same. If you want an oc to be one of them and use one of the katana... It would be helpful.

3rd. Do you want Itachi and/or Kisame to play part?

And finally four. With the artefact's. The team will face all kinds of challenges. If you have any idea's you think will be the ultimate challenge let me know. But you must have an answer for them. Or I won't use them. I have some idea's floating... But we have like near 15 different challenges. Even that would stretch my limit.

Why am I asking for this? This fic will be big and I can't come up with all the idea's myself. So reader's who enjoy the story may come up with idea's to help the writer. And I would like so much.

Now this chapter maybe the only one for a while. Seeing as I'm going to mainly focus on Naruto's path of chi. I will come back to this. But it won't be my primary story.

And to let you know. I suck at sequels, mainly because I feel I can't live up to the first arc. But tell me what you think.

From Geta.


End file.
